Let's Play Alfred !
by Kami-Chan50
Summary: Alfred Holmes reviens au 221B Baker Street après une enquête plus qu'ennuyante. En entrant dans le salon, il découvre avec suprise un nouveau jeu dont Arthur Watson a eu l'idée. [One-Shot, Crossover APH/S.Holmes, léger slash USxUK]


_Hello Everybody~_

_Après avoir écrit "Let's Play Sherlock" je me suis amusée à le réécrire en version Hetalia. Bonne lecture._

_Les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et ceux d'Hetalia à Himaruya Hidekaz.  
Je ne les cites pas, puisque certains sont à découvrir en lisant._

_J'ai essayé d'écrire du mieux que j'ai pu, je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes ou le langage incorrect. Je ne suis pas non plus très douée pour les chutes, ce One-Shot est une de mes premières publications !_

* * *

Early in the morning, alors que je me dirigeai vers le salon, surgit de derrière la porte Alfred Holmes, qui, dans sa course folle me bouscula et sans s'arrêter, dévala l'escalier du 221B Baker Street. Autant vous dire ma surprise quand je l'avais vu foncer sur moi; j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me rentrer dedans. J'avais à peine eu le temps de réagir, gardant les yeux écarquillés, mon coeur faisant des bonds dans ma poitrine. Je me ressaisis et vins me pencher au dessus de la rampe pour l'apercevoir se jeter sur son manteau et l'enfiler à la va-vite.

-Bloody Hell mais qu'est-ce que vous prend Holmes ?! lui hurlais-je indigné par son comportement.

-Une nouvelle enquête pardis ! Le DetectHero que je suis ne peux pas râter une occasion comme celle qu'on vient de me donner ! Ahah ! See you soon !

Il fila en claquant la porte et je serra les dents; je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui répliquer quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, j'aurai eu à redire : il était à peine sept heure et cette fripouille, plein d'énergie, était déjà en train de courir après un meurtre. Il ne m'avait même pas salué ni même invité à l'assister !

-Quel égocentrique. Maugréais-je.

Je commençais à croire qu'il me laissait de côté en ce moment et je le soupçonnais de me cacher quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas déduire. La seule chose que j'avais pu observer, c'était qu'il ne m'avait même pas adressé un regard ce matin. Qu'en déduire ? Je soupirai, avec une pointe de tristesse et laissa là ma reflexion, fermant le dernier bouton de ma chemise avant d'entrer dans le salon.

Je me laissa tomber dans mon fauteuil, me retrouvant seul pour la journée, n'ayant aucun patient à aller voir. Je savais qu' Alfred ne rentrerait pas avant le diner et il me fallait alors trouver une distraction.  
Alice arriva à ce moment et me servit du thé. Je la remercia chaleureusement puis, quand elle se retira, je me perdis dans mes pensées, quand j'eu une soudaine illumination. Alfred et sa science de la déduction ne perdaient rien pour attendre !

-non d'un scone pas cuit ! c'est intolérable ! Arthur, vous ne me croirez jamais, les supervilains ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient ! Quelle bande de looser !

entendis-je hurler depuis le rez-de-chaussé de l'appartement. Apparement, Alfred avait passé une mauvaise journée vu qu'il n'était que seize heure et que, de ses paroles coléreuses, une pointe de déception perçait.

Cependant, un silence accueilla sa question. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvrit brusquement la porte, se figeant soudainement dans l'embrasure, la bouche ouverte, de stupéfaction.

Son regard alla du mien aux invités. Il resta interdit quelques instants, et, malgré le silence pesant qui s'installait entre nous, la scène paraissait assez insolite.

-DUDE mais qu'est-ce qu'il font ici ces deux là ?

Je ne pu réprimer un petit sourire en voyant sa réaction et son dégoût à peine caché. Il jeta sur moi son regard mi-interloqué mi-agacé. Je crois qu'à ce moment là, je sentis les reproches qui allaient bientôt s'abattre sur moi une fois qu'ils seraient repartis. Je ne me démonta pas pour autant et lui répondis sur un ton enjoué.

-Eh bien, vous reconnaissez évidemment l'inspecteur Lestrade de Scotland Yard...

Le roux au regard de braise le salua brièvement de la tête tout en prenant une bouffé de sa cigarette. (je ne pouvais décidement plus supporter ce type.)

-... il ne voulait pas partir avant de vous avoir vu. C'est à propos d'une de ses affaires dont il a la charge, si j'ai bien compris. Quant à ce monsieur...

Mon regard se porta sur ma droite où était assis dans le fauteuil mon autre invité. Et je sentais déjà Alfred se crisper sur la poignée de la porte. C'est vrai qu'il était incongru de voir dans une même pièce les deux personnes qu'Alfred ne pouvait pas "blérer" comme il le disait si bien.

-Je pense que vous avez reconnu votre cher ami, Francis Moriarty.

-Un plaisir, mon cher Holmes.

Le blond, habillé élégamment dans son costard noir et tenant sa canne de la main droite, sourit au détective et inclina légèrement la tête pour le saluer.

-C'est un plaisir partagé, Moriarty, mon ami. répondit Alfred.

La tension était palpable, les deux hommes se défiaient du regard et avec quel ton faux et cynique il prononça ses mots, les articulant bien lentement... sûr et certain, j'allais me faire tuer ce soir.

Je toussais un peu, espèrant obtenir leur attention. Finalement, c'est Francis qui tourna son regard vers moi et me sourit.

-et si nous finissions cette partie ?

-Une partie ?! s'inquit Alfred. A quoi jouez-vous donc ?

Là c'était trop tentant. L'écossais s'empressa de répondre, avec toute l'arrogance qu'il pouvait mettre dans sa phrase et un sourire moqueur accroché à ses lèvres.

-Tss, le détective n'est pas fichu d'utiliser sa déduction pour un simple jeu ? C'est pathétique.

Alfred lui lança un regard noir et seul moi pouvait voir les étincelles qu'ils se lançaient. Si c'était pas Alfred avec ses expériences dingues, ça serait leur combat mental qui mettraient le feu à la baraque. (Sauf si Alice arrivait au bon moment pour leur verser leur tasse de thé sur la tête.)

-Mais peut-être vous joindrez-vous à nous, Mon cher Alfred ?~

Alfred tourna alors la tête vers Francis et le prit comme un défi.

-Certes.

Et il s'installa en face de nous, prenant part au jeu dont je venais juste d'avoir eu l'idée.

-Voyons ce que vaut ici votre sens de déduction . -je voyais bien qu'il s'amusait à l'appeler par son prénom et que mon ami lui répondait par un regard froid.

-Compte sur moi, Moriarty, je vais te remettre à ta place vite fait bien fait ! Je suis chaud là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?!

Concentré sur ce qu'il devait faire à présent, je lui expliqua succinctement les règles du jeu et la partie reprit. J'observai ces trois rivaux avec une certaine appréhension mais un certain amusement. Ma revanche avait sonné et j'attendais mon tour pour annoncer que j'avais gagné la partie... Mais Alfred me devança, sûr de lui, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

-I'm the winner, guys~ too easy !

**J'ACCUSE le COLONEL MOUSTACHE, avec sa CANNE A PECHE, dans LA PENDERIE !** Uesh Like a boss !

Je leva un sourcil, un peu déconcerté par sa phrase. L'inspecteur écossais soupira et grogna, tout en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil et fit voler ses cartes, contrarié.

-Holmes... je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais il n'y a PAS de Penderie dans le jeu...

-Mais bien sûr que si !

-Expliquez-moi d'où vous sortez cette penderie ? Il n'y a PAS de penderie dans cette baraque, ni de canne à pêche d'ailleurs, m'emportais-je, c'est quand même moi qui ai confectionné ce jeu ! Et puis ce n'est pas le colonel moustache mais le colonel Moutarde ! ce n'est tout de même pas compliqué...

-Moutarde, mais personne porterait un nom pareil... Et puis je suis sûr que c'est Moriarty qui a fait le coup ! (car oui, Moriarty avait prit comme personnage le Colonel Moutarde...) C'est lui qui a tué le Docteur Lenoir ! Avoue, vil assassin ! C'est bien toi, ta moustache et ta canne, qui avaient commis cet acte barbare !

son côté rationnel n'acceptait pas certaines choses. j'avais bien envie de lui balancer le lutin qui se tenait pas loin à la figure pour lui prouver qu'il était bien réel celui là, mais je me retins, j'étais un homme civilisé après tout, contrairement à lui, qui semblait être incroyablement inhumain parfois...

-Honhonhon, ne me faites pas rire...

Le blond passa sa main sur sa fine moustache et retourna une de ses cartes.

-...navré mon cher, mais j'ai la carte "canne".

-MoriOrtie, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, je peux te dire ici et maintenant comment s'est déroulé ce meurtre.

-Faites donc, je suis tout ouïe~

-Colonel Moutarde, avec le chandelier, dans la véranda, répondit mon ami avec un petit sourire en coin, plutôt fier de lui, et surtout très sérieux.

Je m'assura qu'Holmes avait raison en soulevant les trois cartes cachées et il se révéla que c'était bel et bien celles qu'il avait énoncé. L'inspecteur, découragé, prétexta qu'il avait encore du travail et sortit après nous avoir brièvement salué.

-Comment avez-vous fait cela, lui-demandais-je épaté.Vous êtes arrivé en plein milieu du jeu et il ne vous a fallu que seulement dix minutes pour trouver le coupable.

-Ce n'était pas bien difficile. La déduction ne m'a que partiellement aidé cependant. Le vase, parfaitement astiqué, me montrait les cartes que vous possédez. Il était facile de deviner les cartes de Lestrade qui ne les cachait guère et la carte que Moriarty m'a montré n'a fait que confirmer mon idée sur l'objet du meurtre.

-Il y tricherie là.

-Vous n'avez pas énoncé dans les règles qu'il était interdit d'observer le vase.

Je secoua la tête, plutôt amusé par sa stratégie.

Francis quand à lui avait un rendez-vous et ne tarda pas à partir, non sans avoir échangé une poignée de main de fer avec le détective et après avoir prononcé une phrase que je ne compris que plus tard.

-Mon cher ami, c'était un plaisir de vous revoir. J'espère toutefois que vous utiliserai mieux la science de la séduction plutôt que votre science de déduction. A une prochaine fois, quand nous continuerons notre petit jeu tout trois... mais cette fois, c'est à moi que reviendra la victoire.

After, Je finissais de ranger les cartes pendant que Holmes allumait sa pipe.

-Arthur.

Je me retournai, croisant les yeux bleus d'Alfred, qui m'observait intensément, comme s'il était en train d'étudier un sujet intéressant. Perplexe je fronçait les sourcils.

-Qu'y a-t-il Holmes ? Vous me regardez bien étrangement.

-Au moins je vous regarde.

Je tiqua.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ?

Mon teint s'empourpra. Comment il... Oh God. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait déduit. Je répliqua, plus vivement que je ne l'aurai souhaité.

-Vous m'avez laissé en plan ce matin, comment voulez-vous que je ne me fâche pas. Je n'avais strictement rien à faire aujourd'hui. Vous-

Il s'était avancé vers moi, souriant pendant que je lui faisais la morale et avait posé un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. Je leva les yeux vers lui, troublé par son geste et le trop peu de distance qui nous séparait. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et, après m'avoir adressé un sourire sublime que je lui connaissais peu, me murmura ces mots :

-Je ne vous abandonnerez jamais Arthur.

Je fus incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, une fois de plus.

-Au fait, comment avait vous appelé ce jeu ?

-Je pensais l'appeler le _Cluedo_* mais je pense que le **CluedHolmes** serait plus juste...

Un sourire amusé apparu sur ses lèvres et nous rîmes tout deux, dans le salon du 221B Baker Street.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, vos conseils d'écritures, etc. _

*Info : Le Cluedo n'est apparu qu'en 1949, créé par M. et Mme Pratt. Je me suis donc permis quelques libertés au niveau des dates ! (ici nous serions plutôt aux alentours des années 1880, sauf si vous prenez le Sherlock de la BBC comme référence).


End file.
